Caesar
|compétences =Armes à feu: 100 Armes de mêlée: 100 Corps à corps: 100 |dérivées =Points de vie: 220 Poids: 210 Chance de critique: 5% Dommages de Mêlée: 5.5 Seuil de Dommages: 5 Résist. Poison: 25% Résist. Rad: 10% Résist. Feu: 85% |niveau =30 |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |content7= |content8= }} Caesar, né Edward Sallow, est le chef charismatique et le cofondateur de la Légion de Caesar. Il est le "Fils de Mars" autoproclamé, un ancien membre des Disciples de l'Apocalypse et un ancien citoyen de la RNC. Il est l'antagoniste principal dans trois des quatre chemins dans Fallout: New Vegas. Biographie Origines Edward Sallow est né en 2226 en tant que citoyen de la RNC. Lorsqu'il avait 2 ans, lui et sa mère s'enfuirent du Cimetière quand des Raiders tuèrent son père. Ils trouvèrent éventuellement refuge chez les Disciples de l'Apocalypse en 2231. Il reçu une éducation gratuite et devint un scribe, spécialisé en anthropologie et en linguistique. Bien qu'intelligent et charismatique, le narcissique Edward n'a jamais été populaire auprès de ses pairs. Il ne se sentait pas appartenir aux Disciples et, en rétrospective, considérait leurs buts comme extrêmement naïfs. En 2246, à l'âge de 20 ans, Sallow, son ami le Disciple Bill Calhoun, et sept autres furent envoyés dans l'Est pour étudier les dialectes des tribus locales. Il rencontra Joshua Graham, un missionnaire Mormon et spécialiste tribal de New Canaan. Ils s'embarquèrent dans un voyage vers une région appelée l'Arizona. Dégouté par les conditions de vie primitives des tribaux, il les prit pour des gens inférieurs et immoraux. Durant l'expédition, ils découvrirent une cache de livres sur la Rome Antique. Bien qu'il connaissait les bases de ces histoires, ces livres amenèrent une lumière nouvelle sur certains détails. Lisant l'Histoire de la décadence et de la chute de l'Empire romain puis les Commentarii de Bello Gallico de Jules César, et grâce à ses conquêtes militaires personnelles, cela changea sa vie radicalement, le point tournant de son grand plan. Montée au pouvoir En 2247, Sallow, Graham, Calhoun et les autres devinrent les otages de la tribu Blackfoot - tandis que Sallow croyait que la tribu les avait capturés pour une rançon, Graham attribua cette capture à une erreur de traduction avec la tribu. À cette époque, la tribu était en guerre avec sept autres ; ils étaient surmenés et Sallow voyait que leur défaite n'était qu'une question de temps. Ne voulant pas mourir avec eux, Sallow choisit (contre les souhaits de ses compagnons) de se servir de ses connaissances pour entraîner les Blackfoots à l'art de la guerre, compte tenu de leur manque d'aptitudes. Il leur montra comment nettoyer, démonter et réparer des armes à feu, opérer par petites unités, fabriquer des explosifs et frapper les plus faibles en premier ; divide et impera (Diviser et régner). Il impressionna tellement rapidement la tribu, qu'il fut choisi pour devenir leur nouveau chef, prenant le nom de Caesar. Caesar présenta à la tribu le concept de guerre totale contre les tribus autour de lui. Sallow savait que, même si les tribus s'étaient toujours battues entre elles, elles ne le faisaient que par l'intermédiaire d'escarmouches, considérant qu'elles ne faisaient que "jouer à la guerre", sans jamais avoir vu le véritable visage de la guerre. Ils battirent le plus faible ennemi et réduisirent en esclavage les survivants les plus physiques ; mais Sallow fit exécuter les autres, femmes et enfants, ne laissant que les plus forts. Quand Sallow encercla l'ennemi suivant, ils refusèrent de se rendre. Sallow envoya un émissaire leur montrer le sort de leurs premiers adversaires. Les ennemis des Blackfoots se rendirent, plutôt que de subir le même sort. Le concept de guerre totale était entièrement nouveau et terrifiant pour les tribus qui ne l'avaient jamais rencontré auparavant. Une telle brutalité forma le noyau de la tactique et de la philosophie de la Légion. De façon surprenante, Joshua Graham rejoignit Sallow en tant que bras droit, devenant ainsi le Légat Malpais. Tandis que Calhoun fut renvoyé chez les Disciples pour les informer de la situation, les six autres membres furent tués sur les ordres du nouvel Empereur auto-proclamé. Caesar forma sa Légion avec les tribus conquises ou celles qui capitulèrent pour éviter la destruction. Il utilisa les Commentaires comme plan d'action ― après tout, les tribaux illettrés ne sauraient pas qu'il n'était pas le premier Caesar, et que sa "Rome" n'était que la copie d'une civilisation disparue depuis longtemps. Caesar pris l'Empire Romain pour modèle de sa Légion à cause de ses similarités avec ce qu'il considérait un "status-quo" du monde post-apocalyptique ; il croyait que l’individualisme n'avait pas sa place pour les dangers des Terres Désolées. Idéologiquement, l'Empire Romain lui était cher pour sa capacité à assimiler ceux qu'ils battaient ; la destruction de l'identité tribale était une clé pour la stratégie d'unification à long-terme de la Légion. Il avait pour but d'éradiquer les identités individuelles pour en faire une culture monolithique, La Légion, où les individus n'avaient pas de valeurs excepté pour ce qu'ils pouvaient accomplir ensemble. En 2250, Caesar se déclara fils de Mars, dieu Romain de la guerre, et cinq ans plus tard il établit sa capitale à Flagstaff. Dès 2274, il avait conquis la plupart des tribus de l'Arizona du Nord, su Sud-Ouest du Colorado, de l'Ouest du Nouveau Mexique et de l'Utah de l'Est, et était connu comme le "Conquérant des 86 Tribus", qui n'avait pas connu de défaites sérieuses jusqu'à la Première Bataille du Barrage Hoover contre la République de Nouvelle Californie. Guerre contre la RNC La République avait pour seule distinction d'être reconnue comme un adversaire valable pour Caesar. Il voyait sa campagne contre la RNC comme celle de Gaius Julius Caesar quand il prit Rome en traversant le Rubicon ; allant prendre le contrôle de la République après une campagne, comme pour les Gaulois deux mille ans auparavant. De la même façon, le nouveau Caesar avait combattu une myriade de tribus dans l'Est qui allaient à présent traverser la rivière du Colorado et commencer leur marche vers l'Ouest et la RNC. Après avoir détruit les fortification de Fort Aradesh, les forces de la Légion sous le commandement du Légat Malpais marchèrent sur les garnisons de la RNC au Barrage Hoover, dans une tentative de prendre ce point stratégique et de traverser la rivière. Dans ce qui est devenu la Première Bataille du Barrage Hoover, le Légat Malpais avait l'avantage, repoussant de l'autre côté du Barrage les forces de la RNC et prenant le barrage. Les officiers de la RNC, dont le Bataillon du 1er de Reco et les Rangers de la RNC, effectuèrent un repli stratégique dans l'Ouest vers Boulder City, se servant de tireurs d'élites pour abattre les officiers de la Légion (principalement les Centurions et les Decanii). Le Légat, incapable de s'adapter aux nouvelles stratégies de la RNC, ordonna au Légionnaires de les poursuivre, sans savoir qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège à Boulder City, qui fut détruite par les explosifs mis en place par la RNC, ce qui infligea de lourdes pertes à la Légion, stoppant leur offensive. La RNC contre-attaqua et les renvoyèrent par-delà le Barrage Hoover. Caesar, furieux de la défaite de son Légat, en fit un exemple, popur montrer que l'on n'est pas intouchable, mais au plus hauts rangs : la Garde Prétorienne le couvrit de poix et lui mit le feu avant de le jeter du haut du Grand Canyon. Maintenant en 2281, Caesar fit son camp à Fortification Hill, déterminé à prendre le barrage et conséquemment New Vegas en tant que nouvelle capitale. Caesar joue ses cartes avec plus de prudence cette fois, et ne demandera pas à Lanius de prendre le Barrage tant qu'il n'aura pas détruit ce que contient l'abri scellé sous sa base dans le Mojave. Caesar a aussi besoin de neutraliser House, de tenter de rallier les Boomers et la Société du Gant Blanc, de détruire la Confrérie de l'Acier, arranger sa tumeur cérébrale et tenter d'assassiner le Président Kimball. Philosophie A part sa défaite militaire, la plus grande peur de Caesar est d'être exposé comme un escroc. Beaucoup de membres de la Légion, sauf quelques proches, ignorent tout de la culture sur laquelle s'est basée la Légion - ils croient que toutes les coutumes instaurées par Caesar lui ont été dictées par Mars en personne. Ceux qui disent le contraire sont des blasphèmes. Bien que les esclaves nouvellement capturés soient sceptiques, ils n'en parlent pas, et leurs enfants leur sont arrachés pour être élevés par les prêtresses de Caesar. En secret, Caesar ne se sent pas comme un véritable Empereur de Rome - avec une nation nomade remplie de sauvages, il pense qu'il n'est que le roi d'une bande de barbares Gaulois. En prenant New Vegas, Caesar pourra enfin élever sa Légion au statut de nation légitime en lui donnant sa propre "Rome" - transformant une armée nomade en un vrai empire ; un empire martial, patriarcal, impérialiste, autocratique, et culturellement homogène dont le dirigeant détiendra un pouvoir absolu - Une "Pax Romana" empêchera l'humanité de se briser à nouveau. Dans la RNC, Caesar a trouvé sa Carthage. Il voit la RNC comme une extension de la corruption du Vieux Monde, condamnée a répéter les erreurs du passé. Il voit des similitudes avec la République Romaine avant que Jules César prenne le pouvoir ; une bureaucratie extensive, la corruption, les conflits internes du Sénat et des gens dirigés par l'appât du gain et leur cupidité. Il existe une antithèse pour la Légion et un catalyseur pour qu'elle change, et que seule une confrontation peut amener ; un combat inévitable sorti d'une dialectique hégélienne. Le conflit est vital, non seulement pour le futur de la Légion (au niveau stratégique), mais aussi pour sa philosophie; la RNC est le premier de ses ennemis qui réellement opposé à lui idéologiquement et qui peut vraiment tester la puissance de sa Légion, ainsi que sa philosophie. A cet égard, la RNC n'a pas de solution à long-terme pour les problèmes des Terres Désolées - les bombes ont détruit les progrès de l'humanité et elle croit qu'il faut tout reconstruire. Caesar avance que la RNC est affaiblie par sa démocratie, et qu'elle était plus forte sous le règne de Tandi qui était tellement populaire qu'elle est restée à la tête de la RNC pendant presque toute sa vie et que le Sénat n'osait pas s'opposer à elle. Enfant, on lui a appris à la vénérer mais il remarqua assez vite qu'il s'agissait plus d'une reine qu'une élue par le peuple et que c'était ce genre de pouvoir central dont la nouvelle civilisation aurait besoin. Caesar pense également que le sacrifice de soi est nécessaire pour reconstruire la civilisation, comme le prouve le fait qu'il refuse d'utiliser les Securitrons cachés sous son camp, car la Légion pourrait se complaire dans l'oisiveté si des robots se battaient à leur place. Interactions avec le joueur Vue d'ensemble Quêtes * Rendre à Caesar: Le joueur peut choisir de travailler pour le compte de la Légion de Caesar à partir de cette quête. * Et Tumor, Brute ?: Caesar a une tumeur cérébrale qui risque de le tuer, et a désespérément besoin d'aide. * La Maison a toujours raison, Joker : Vous et quelle armée ?: Quand le joueur arrive au Fort, Caesar pense se servir du joueur pour accélérer ses plans. Il ordonne au Courrier de détruire l'abri souterrain. Quand Mr. House ou Béni-Oui-Oui vous contacte dans le bunker et vous demande d'activer tous les Securitrons, vous pouvez le faire. Caesar pensera que les Securitrons auront été détruits à cause du tremblement de terre résultant de ces actions. * Retour à l'envoyeur: Si Caesar a été tué ou si sa maladie a été découverte, le joueur peut compléter cette quête en convaincant le Chef Hanlon d'arrêter de compromettre la RNC, autorisant les Rangers menés par Hanlon et les soldats menés par Lee Oliver a être remerciés lors de leur victoire au Barrage Hoover (Si le Courrier s'allie à la République), à Hanlon de prendre sa retraite (Si le joueur s'allie à Béni-Oui-Oui ou House), ou de le faire tuer lui et les autres Rangers (Si le joueur s'allie à la Légion). * J'ai oublié de me rappeler d'oublier: Si Caesar est tué, le joueur gagne 2 points de compagnon, aidant à accéder à la quête personnelle de Craig Boone. Inventaire Tuer Caesar Si vous tuez Caesar, les effets sont mineurs, (bien que la fin de la Légion est radicalement changée), puisque Caesar ne participe plus directement au combat. * Si le Courrier parle à Caesar avant de l'attaquer, il peut crier "Mort aux tyrans !", une erreur de traduction commune de la phrase latine "Sic semper tyrannis", dont le sens réel est "Ainsi toujours aux tyrans", une phrase supposément prononcée par les assassins du vrai Jules César. Cette phrase est également le nom d'un défi dans le jeu consistant à assassiner le Président de la RNC. * Si Caesar meurt autrement que de sa maladie, la réputation avec la Légion chutera à Vilipendé même si ce n'est pas la faute du joueur. * Julie Farkas s'exclame avec "Donc le grand Caesar est mort..." mais doute de l'importance que ça aura lors de l'attaque imminente de la Légion. * Si vous dites à Mr. House que vous comptez tuer Caesar, Mr. House répondra qu'il est une bonne distraction pour la RNC. * Si vous tuez Caesar en travaillant pour Mr. House, vous pouvez le lui dire. Mr. House notera simplement que ça n'aura qu'un effet "minimal" lors de la Seconde Bataille du Barrage Hoover et n'offre aucune récompense pour cet acte. * Si vous tuez Caesar, Mr. New Vegas en fera une petite émission. * Même si Caesar a été tué sans être détecté, beaucoup d'habitants du Mojave vont remercier le Courrier pour cet acte. * Si Caesar est tué avec Boone, Boone fera une référence à la gesture des Empereurs lors de combats de gladiateurs dans la Rome Antique. Boone aura plusieurs nouveaux choix de dialogue. Il admettra également que cela aura peu d'impact mais que cela le remplit de joie. Vous gagnerez aussi 2 points de compagnon pour la quête J'ai oublié de me rappeler d'oublier. * Lors d'une conversation avec Lanius, le joueur peut lui demander si "Caesar donne les ordres depuis l'autre monde ?" - prouvant que House avait raison sur le peu d'impact que sa mort apporterait. Cependant, House fera remarquer que Lanius est un pauvre meneur comparé à Caesar, et prédit que dans un an la Légion s'écroulera sur elle-même. * Caleb McCaffery vous saluera avec "Salut au pourfendeur de Caesar !" * Marcus remarque que la Légion suit Caesar, pas ses idéaux, et quand Caesar mourra, sa Légion tombera, mais pas immédiatement. * Les soldats de la RNC diront : "J'aurais aimé être là quand Caesar est mort. Quel trou du cul". * Francine Garret dira "Ça, c'est offert pour avoir réglé le cas de Caesar. Il ne l'a pas volé, à traiter les femmes comme du bétail", et vous donnera une bouteille d'alcool. * James Garret vous donnera également une bouteille d'alcool. * Si Caesar est tué, le Sergent McCredie du Camp Golf complimentera le Courrier, et Mags fera la même chose. * Dans Honest Hearts vous pourrez dire à Joshua Graham ce que vous avez fait. Il ne réagira pas beaucoup mais il admettra qu'il pensait mourir avant Caesar. Il note aussi que sa mort est synonyme de bonnes nouvelles pour le Mojave. * En en parlant à Ulysses à la fin de Lonesome Road cela ne l'énervera pas, mais il ne vous remerciera pas tant que le Légat Lanius ne sera pas mort. Notes * La tumeur de Caesar peut être repérée et soignée si le joueur possède un bon niveau en Médecine. Le déranger rendra la Garde Prétorienne agressive. * Certains membres de la Légion prononcent Caeser /ˈkaizar/ et d'autres /ˈseːzər/, du à leur confusion des mots en Latin. * Caesar est l'un des personnages que le joueur doit manger pour obtenir l'aptitude Viande des Champions. * Selon Antoine, Caesar a possédé Rex pendant quelque temps. * Caesar a un peu de respect pour Aaron Kimball, l'appelant un "homme de potentiel". Il pense qu'il aurait été plus puissant si avait pris le pouvoir plutôt que d'avoir été élu. * Caesar remarquera les actions à l'encontre de la Légion avant que vous ne le rencontriez. * Il deviendra hostile si vous refusez de travailler pour lui deux fois de suite. * Tenter de voler Caesaer à la tire le rendra immédiatement hostile (son inventaire ne s'ouvrira pas). * Malgré son dédain pour la technologie avancée, il possède un Gant à décharge et un Auto-Doc dans sa tente. * Que ce soit par humeur ou par pure hypocrisie, Caesar parle régulièrement de manière familière, accompagné par moments de Latin. * Son cadavre ne disparaîtra jamais si jamais il meurt. Citations notables | | | | | | | }} Apparitions Caesar apparaît seulement dans Fallout: New Vegas mais est mentionné dans Honest Hearts, Old World Blues et dans Lonesome Road. Il devait apparaître dans le jeu annulé de Black Isle Studios, Van Buren. Trivia * John Gonzalez a écrit les dialogues de Caesar et J.E. Sawyer a demandé que Caesar présente ses idées de la dialectique hégélienne. * Caesar possède plusieurs aspects des Empereurs passés. Par exemple, Jules César souffrait réellement d'une tumeur. Il avait des migraines, des pertes de connaissances et parfois même des épilepsies. En apparence, Caesar comme à devenir chauve et a un nez aquilin, un signe de noblesse dans la Rome Antique. Caesar a 55 ans en 2281, le même âge que Jules César lorsqu'il se fit assassiner le 14 Mars en -44. * Metzger, le chef de la Guilde des Esclavagistes du Den, s'appelait initialement Caesar. * Caesar dit être le fils de Mars ; de par son ancêtre, Romulus, Jules César affirmait également être le descendant de Mars. * Dans une citation, Caesar fait une référence au Rubicon, que le vrai Jules César traversa en -49, déclenchant par la même occasion les Guerres Civiles Romaines. Les armées Romaines n'avaient pas le droit de le franchir (et donc d'entrer à Rome) sauf cas d'exceptions. Cette rivière était la déclaration de guerre que Caesar a répétée lorsqu'il déclencha la Première Bataille du Barrage Hoover. Galerie Caesar and guards.jpg|Caesar et ses hommes de confiance King of Clubs.jpg|Carte à jouer de l'Édition Collector Caesar.png|Rendre à Caesar ! FNV Legion golden coin.png|Caesar sur un Aureus d'or de la Légion Render Unto Caesar.png|Caesar et Vault Boy sur le succès/trophée de la quête Rendre à Caesar de:Caesar en:Caesar es:César fi:Caesar it:Caesar pl:Cezar pt:Caesar ru:Цезарь uk:Цезар zh:恺撒 Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Personnages de la Légion de Caesar Catégorie:Personnages du Fort Catégorie:Personnages des Disciples de l'Apocalypse Catégorie:Personnages humains de Fallout: New Vegas Catégorie:Personnages du jeu de cartes de l’Edition Collector Catégorie:Personnages mentionnés de Honest Hearts Catégorie:Personnages humains de Van Buren Catégorie:Personnages humains des publications sur Fallout